pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycn/Archive 2
Build:Team - Bloodspike Your rating says bspike fails against intelligent teams: you call vD, BdV, EW, RUS, DoM, BG, SpNv and many more unintelligent? They're all pwned by bspike... - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 21:38, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Sorry for the late response. I mean to say, teams that roll something like burning isle, or failing that, don't have enough disruption. Unlike a balanced build where skill-based play allows you to counter most if not all builds, b-spike is a big gamble. Tycn 11:36, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Still, we also rolled teams like BdV on frozen, kefi palkari on wurms. Split maps ain't that hard if you just rush for the guild lord / have good tactics. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:11, 2 November 2007 (CET) Build:Team - TA Triple Threat Okay, I rewrote the build and dropped the para for a mind blast, as well as dropped the barbs concept from the build. Let me know what you think.P C Gamer 22:28, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats You're a sysop now! If you don't already have one, it would be nice if you could make an MSN Messenger Account (we use it to facilitate communications between Admins). My MSN Account is BTA258@hotmail.com. Cheers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:15, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :He all ready has it listed on his user page. P C Gamer 02:38, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Congrats on promotion! [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 23:26, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Welcome to the team :) -Auron 23:28, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::Congrats! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:28, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Congrats. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:06, 23 October 2007 (CEST) I thought this guy ''was a sysop >_> Shows how much I know about PvX lol. Anyway, congrats! LavaEdge324 :::::Grats! I, too, thought you were. lol The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:30, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Nice tycn.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:44, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Grats from me, and Readem says grats also. - Rawrawr 01:49, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::How do you know what he said?? MIND READER! GAH! GET OUT OF OUR HEADS!!!!!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:53, 23 October 2007 (CEST) +1 -- Armond Warblade 02:40, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats. Bob fregman 02:55, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Congratulations Tycn Unreal Havoc 02:57, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ^What they said. :P Lord Belar 02:57, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats Tycn! --BeeD 04:15, 23 October 2007 (CEST) gz! welcome to the team! -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 04:28, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Grats mate ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:54, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks everyone :) Tycn 09:47, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Grats. –Ichigo724 12:17, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :So where is my ale?!! Congrats! Tomoko 12:59, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Grats tycn, im so gonna spam u ingame now.... but i doubt ur online tis time >.<. Fish is 16:49, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Congratulations :) — Azaya 17:24, 23 October 2007 (CEST) grats no. 20 is me. - Y0_ich_halt 17:33, 23 October 2007 (CEST) tbh i thought u were one already. gratz. 19:18, 23 October 2007 (CEST) I know you've gotten enough of this already, but congratulations Tycn I'm sure you will make a great admin. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 20:44, 23 October 2007 (CEST) How late am I? Congratulations, Tycn!! -- Nova -- ( ) 21:16, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Congratulations... sir?... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 22:59, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Look at meee, I'm contributing to a wiki community! Ahhh such fun! hehe, anyways, congrats. Leeroythefeared 23:40, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Congrats there, bud. Maybe the next time we run a SinSpike in TA it won't be such ph4il because your PvX-1337 status will follow you. ^_^ cedave( _buildpage) 02:14, 24 October 2007 (CEST) lulz, I knew you'd be an admin. — Skakid9090 01:27, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats from me, too! --Longasc 22:54, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Gz ^^. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:11, 2 November 2007 (CET) Bit late but... Congratulations ^^. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 13:47, 12 November 2007 (CET) BTW Tycn thanks so much for signing my babies! You're my favorite PvXer ^_^--Camizzle 11:24, 30 November 2007 (CET) Not a problem ;) — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:26, 30 November 2007 (CET) Report Site Well i dont know how to report things to admins :S But if then just delete this.. i want u to check this http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/any_Helping_Ritualist&action=rate The 2 last rated it whitout a reason and rated 0-0-0.. plz check it a delete if u find that appropriate=) Massive impulsa 14:42, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :He got it. For next time, these things are best dealt with on the admin noticeboard, where all the admins can see it easily. -- Armond Warblade 19:35, 24 October 2007 (CEST) I fixed all the the things that you mentioned in your vote. Please consider re-voting or suggest further changes. Thanks. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:53, 28 October 2007 (CET) Build:Team - GvG Dual Ineptitude Let me know what you think.P C Gamer 15:56, 28 October 2007 (CET) Dwaynas or SoR is better on a pve monk than RoF, tbh — Skakid9090 18:46, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Also, I removed the sup — Skakid9090 18:59, 28 October 2007 (CET) Thanks! I am really bad at this wiki business, and I don't even know if I'm writing to you properly. I'm just getting the mechanics of this sorted out. -Lady Calypso —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ladycalypsocirce ( ) }. :Well, to sign you just need to type: ~~~~ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:52, 31 October 2007 (CET) Cursed Humility Yeah I changed a few things and it's back to stub btw, mind to remove your vote as there has been some changes? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:47, 31 October 2007 (CET) Hey! Just thought I'd say hi, what you been upto lately? :) Unreal Havoc 11:38, 1 November 2007 (CET) Not much, farming, organising GvG ;) Tycn 12:24, 1 November 2007 (CET) Fel up to showing me the fundementals of TA sometime? Been so wanting to get into it properly, but can never get with a half decent team when playing with PUGs. Unreal Havoc 12:44, 1 November 2007 (CET) Sure thing. Just ask me next time you see me on. Which will probably be tomorrow, feeling sleepy atm. Tycn 13:00, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Nice one, thanks. Unreal Havoc 13:37, 1 November 2007 (CET) Energy is fine. With all the proper runes and weapons, it's total is 34 energy and 3 regen, which is enough to get it going and start to use Zealous Sweep to regain. When it gets going, it has enough energy to recast all of it's enchantments with a Zealous Sweep in between, even if you weren't at max before. If you mean against one person, yes it is hard to keep energy up, but if your fighting one person, they should be close to dead and it won't matter or it can heal too much and you shouldn't bother trying to kill it anyways.--Cursed Condemner 01:39, 3 November 2007 (CET) I'll try it when I can. Tycn 01:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) k ty.--Cursed Condemner 01:45, 3 November 2007 (CET) Tycn What does your name mean? Is it just some random letters?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:45, 4 November 2007 (CET) Pretty much. Tycn 02:50, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Oh, lol. I thought there was gonna be some deep concept behind it xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:50, 4 November 2007 (CET) [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) Copy and paste the wiki formatting into nickname in my preferences.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:14, 4 November 2007 (CET) Thanks :) [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 03:17, 4 November 2007 (CET) :You look uber pro now. I should change my sig, i stole from RustyTheMesmer xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:18, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, mine is definitely the best :)[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:28, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::Mines better :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|''Talk]] * ) 12:27, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::::You can just make the Hydralisk link to the talk page instead of having it seperately, saves space. Just steal part of my signature.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:16, 4 November 2007 (CET) Stance Sin hey, you removed pwnzer's rating from the axe rampage ranger build...he gave my build the same rating with little grounds to support it, and its just as good as the axe build..help me out? -Karmapolice 19:09, 4 November 2007 (CET) A link would be very helpful. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:13, 5 November 2007 (CET) stance sin thanks! -Karmapolice 16:24, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::nevermind..despite how well it compares to the axe rampager, nobody is even willing to try this build much less give it a fair rating...guess its "just another r/a" -_- -Karmapolice 21:42, 5 November 2007 (CET) New Sig I noticed your new signature looks like Readem's :p [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 07:09, 5 November 2007 (CET) Yes. I wish to be as leet as him some day :p — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:13, 5 November 2007 (CET) :T_T Readem left us. But, now we have Tycn, the Aussie, and Wizardboy, the Click-Happy Deletionist. When God takes away a king, he certainly gives us two princes. Just gotta find out where the hell those two princes are. >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 01:51, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::you're on one's talk page. - Y0_ich_halt 13:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::I stole readems sig and gave it to tycn =D.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:04, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::I was trying to make a joke.. >.> As in, they aren't princes, and we've still gotta figure out who are. Either I was way too subtle, or your sense of humor got nerfed? Hehe. ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 22:41, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::well... kinda odd to make a clear association first and then draw it into sarcasm imo... and anet nurft my 1337 sans3s. - Y0_ich_halt 23:07, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::H NS! NT NRFD M VWLS! I fl lk prgn nw. cdv ( _bldpg) 23:30, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Yay! They gave me 'em back! Now I feel like a ritualist! cedave ( _buildpage) 23:30, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::o.O - Y0_ich_halt 13:58, 7 November 2007 (CET) Build:R/P Enraged Packhunter I redistributed the attribute points. On your comment about Spear of Lightning however, if I added that skill, the build would face energy problems. Blazing Spear/Merciless Spear only require adrenaline that is why they are used. Living Parasite 05:05, 9 November 2007 (CET) Tycn Do you check your inbox for the email account you listed here on wiki (in case it is a secondary account, which it probably is)? — Nova 03:25, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Not that I sent you anything yet. ''--the preceeding unsigned comment was written by nova who is too lazy to sign in (talk) 03:27, 12 November 2007 (CET)'' ::I check it quite often. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:33, 12 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:21, 12 November 2007 (CET) user page build nice - Y0_ich_halt 16:37, 13 November 2007 (CET) :/agree ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:32, 13 November 2007 (CET) That build is a joke, right...? - Rawrawr 17:44, 13 November 2007 (CET) I love the 7 insp and 4 insp linked skills. –Ichigo724 17:52, 13 November 2007 (CET) ya, wierd atts. LoD still fails, tho. hb. - Y0_ich_halt 18:27, 13 November 2007 (CET) True. And it is pretty much a joke, a futile attempt to resurrect a dead elite. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 07:04, 14 November 2007 (CET) Aussies fail Move to europe and be less guildless imo. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:31, 17 November 2007 (CET) Help me please. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) hmm toughts? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:22, 18 November 2007 (CET) :I changed the title so that it would link to your sandbox. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:25, 18 November 2007 (CET) ! Log on for prizes if you can. -Auron 05:17, 18 November 2007 (CET) Why Cant someone give themselves credit for making a working build? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Death Syndrome ( ) }. :Read PvXwiki:Article Ownership. If someone wants to see who posted the original idea, they look at the history. But the second the build gets put up on the wiki, it's a product of the community. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:33, 19 November 2007 (CET) Build:W/E KD Spammer 'Allo, i've changed the build a bit, and was hoping you could revote on it! Kamer 04:20, 20 November 2007 (CET) you can just say that you don't like the build. :P your rate shows it clear enough. - Y0_ich_halt 14:28, 20 November 2007 (CET) tycoon I was opening rollercoaster tycoon, because I had a really weird sudden urge to play it. I was like, whoa. Take out the o's in tycoon and you get TYCN!!!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:08, 24 November 2007 (CET) Warcaster Contest Cheater! ^-^ -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:54, 24 November 2007 (CET) needz some amberz? I'v got 120+ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:08, 25 November 2007 (CET) Slightly too late, sorry. And I had to merch half my bank to get the money =/ — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 02:13, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Then I'll increase my amber amount...when I'm to bored enough to do some AB...----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:18, 25 November 2007 (CET) "In RA/TA/AB you want wtfpwnage, not subtle e-denial"- Tycn. Dude I just thought that was great. Thank you for that. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 04:00, 29 November 2007 (CET) I'm probably missing out on something blindingly obvious, but I don't see what's so signifigant about that statement. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 08:04, 29 November 2007 (CET) :It's very... succinct. --71.208.133.30 11:25, 29 November 2007 (CET) Elemental sword I would gladlly sell u one, just i sold all 5 i got :( ChaosStein Helen Keller Helen Keller was some chick who was born blind and deaf. She was able to actually comprehend stuff and yada yada yada became famous... So now you know why she "screamed her hands off" --25pxGuildof 14:18, 8 December 2007 (CET) Build:W/P Aggressive Decapitator Wai WELL it without reason? "Eviscerate is a better elite" isn't a proper reason... BaineTheBotter 09:33, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Yes it is. Decapitate is utter shit. --71.208.123.61 10:38, 9 December 2007 (CET) I fail teh Guild Warz Sorry if I kinda disappeared on you. I was talking to you and a few guildies, then something possessed me to just get up and walk away without letting anyone know I was going afk. Then I came back about an hour later wondering why the hell the computer was on. >.> Anyway, we need TA again, sometime. cedave ( _buildpage) 10:44, 9 December 2007 (CET) No problem, I kinda went AFK too at pretty much the same moment. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 09:48, 10 December 2007 (CET) HB Funny to fight you in hero battles. Good match though.- Jak123X 19:55, 9 December 2007 (CET) GG, you were good. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 09:48, 10 December 2007 (CET)